


Shield

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Like, Mentions of homophobia, Strong Language, cursing, in the way that Junko would comfort someone, which is to say not at all but also kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikan and Junko have recently started dating. Mikan is over the moon, but her partner seems to view their relationship as more of a study than a bond and her resulting erratic behavior is seemingly unpredictable.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 22





	Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that I wrote a while ago for femfeb2020 prompts.
> 
> Wound up not finishing all of the prompts, but this was already completed so there was no reason for me not to post it. I hope that you like it! This one isn't angst.

Mikan knew that she had made a mistake as soon as the defense left her mouth, but once it had come out there was nothing that she could do to take it back. Her soft Mountbatten pink eyes widened with the realization of what she had done. A deer in the headlights would look absolutely serene in comparison to the expression that her face had fallen into. Mikan knew what was coming next. Everyone knew what was coming next. The boy who was standing in front of her looked shocked, if only for a moment. This may have been the first time that the delicate little Mikan had ever stood up for herself. It was certainly the first time that she had ever felt safe enough to stand up for herself, albeit not due to the present circumstances. If anything, the poor girl reasoned that she even deserved what was coming next, if only for failing to live up to everyone else's expectations. The quarterback reeled back, actually taking a moment to do a dramatic wind up before whipping his fist down as hard as it would go.

Mikan closed her eyes instinctively and braced herself. This was how things should be. In half-time, she felt her body flinch away from a hit that never came. Instead, she felt an arm push her backwards as its owner stepped in front of her. This was immediately followed by a loud thump, and an "are you fucking kidding me with this shit?" Mikan didn't even need to open her eyes in order to know who the voice belonged to, but she did anyway. Standing directly in front of her was Junko Enoshima. The woman's left arm was still hovering protectively in front of Mikan's chest, while her right was extended towards the attacker, holding his fist.

"J-Junko, I-" managed the boy, trying to pull his fist back.

Junko didn't let go of his fist, instead using it to pull him towards her and shove him into the grass at his feet. She retracted her left arm and relaxed her stance. Then, without a warning, she kicked him in the side and he let out a high-pitched wheeze.

"You what, dumbass?" Junko inquired, placing her high-heeled boot on his stomach and pressing down, "no, tell me. What could you possibly say to make me not hate you right now? I'm intrigued."

Despite her words, her voice was eerily calm and her face was nearly vacant of emotions.

"She, I mean," stuttered the student.

"Enlighten me, what did she do?" coaxed Junko, pressing down harder on his stomach and receiving a strangled yelp.

"I-" the student looked around wildly for help but nobody approached, "the boys and I were just joking around, callin' her names and shit like usual... and we got to a very specific kinda name, see? And she just... admitted to it. She admitted to something so... evil."

Junko removed her foot from his stomach and instead knelt by his side.

"How horrible," she said vacantly, "and what was that?"

"The fucker's a gay," snapped the boy, "an' she's been changing with the normal girls n' getting paired with them and stuff this whole time like a fuckin' pervert!"

Junko blinked. She then placed a hand on the boy's arm and helped him into a sitting position, before resting both hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes. He held her gaze, mesmerized by the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins.

"I don't know how to tell you this," she began monotonously, "but you are perhaps the twinkiest twink that I have ever seen in my entire life. It's actually impressive, since I have in fact seen Togami. You have absolutely no ground to stand on here. The fact that you don't love yourself is never a good reason to lash out at the people who do love themselves."

He had absolutely no response to that. Junko stood up and smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt, leaving him sitting dumbfounded in the grass.

"It would also pay to know that Mikan belongs to me now," she said, staring him dead in the eyes, "and I don't like it when other people use things that belong to me."

After a brief silence she roundhouse kicked him in the head, effectively knocking him back into the grass with a pathetic "whump."

"Don't do it again," she stated.

Junko Enoshima then turned and walked past Mikan, only pausing to brush her fingertips along the other woman's arm in the vague semblance of a tugging motion. Mikan took the hint and fell into step next to her.

"T-thank you," she managed softly.

Glancing at Junko's blank expression offered no incite on what the slightly taller woman was thinking. It did remind Mikan that she looked incredibly pretty when she was pensive, though. After they had turned down quite a few semi-crowded hallways, Mikan found that they were in the unfinished wing of Hope's Peak Academy. It was still broad daylight and they could expect maintenance staff to be in and out of the room, but it was about as secluded as they were going to get in such a crowded environment. Once they were finally away from prying eyes, Junko finally turned her attention to her smaller companion. Mikan shivered. The woman's gaze was cold and critical, but wholly and undoubtedly fixated upon her and only her.

"Mikan," stated Junko, "I want you to kiss me."

Mikan was taken aback. It wasn't the suggestion that had caught her off-guard, no- they were dating. It was normal for lovers to kiss. It was the way in which Junko had asked for their first real kiss that surprised her. There was no expression. No nervousness or excitement, not even frustration. There was just nothing there. Mikan swallowed, nodding slowly. She bumped her hands up against those of her companion, and Junko responded by freezing for a moment before taking the woman's hands -one bandaged, the other soft and warm- into her own. Their fingers intertwined and Mikan hesitantly leaned forward, tilting her chin upwards and pausing just when their noses brushed up against one another. She saw Junko's eyes and froze. The woman was watching her as a scientist would watch a prized lab rat during a particularly-arduous test. Her pupils were pin-pricks against the cold blue of her irises, and Mikan wondered for the nth time whether or not she was actually having any effect on her. Why had this woman chosen her, of all people?

Shakily, Mikan closed her eyes and leaned to the right, closing the distance between them. She had meant for the kiss to be brief and sweet, a simple affirmation of her feelings or an answer to her partner's sudden hunger. But that was impossible. She was so soft. None of the boys that Mikan had kissed were ever so soft and delicate and warm. She could also discern the texture and flavor of the other woman's chapstick-- was it strawberry? She nibbled the woman's lower lip experimentally, unable to acquire a strong flavor. With one final peck, she stepped back and looked up to Junko for approval. The woman looked unfazed.

"Really?" she asked.

"What-I-," stammered Mikan, going crimson as her eyes threatened to tear up, "was I not... good?"

Junko rolled her eyes and removed her hands from Mikan's grip, opting to hold her by the shoulders instead. She then forcefully switched their positions, practically throwing Mikan against the wall behind her. Before Mikan could react Junko was upon her, kissing her hungrily. This kiss was entirely different from the last one- full of sharp teeth and a desperation that Mikan had never seen before- and Mikan found herself more fixated on the rich taste of the other woman's mouth over whatever it was she had been stupid enough to focus on earlier. Finally understanding Junko's disappointment, Mikan took the initiative and kissed her back with a fire that she didn't know she had. Of course. Junko needed to be surprised.

Mikan deepened the kiss with very little warning, receiving a startled noise from her partner. The noise slowly turned into a sigh as Junko ran her hands down the sides of Mikan's body, provoking a soft sensation that Mikan didn't know she could feel. Encouraged by this, Mikan broke apart for air before immediately seizing the other woman's lips once again. Separation threatened to kill her, and she didn't want to be apart for any longer than was absolutely necessary. As soon as they were together once more, Mikan slipped her tongue into the other woman's mouth and received a soft but all-too-coherent noise of approval.

This time when they broke apart, it took Junko a moment to open her eyes. Mikan's breath caught in her throat once she saw her lover's expression. She looked just a little dazed and for once in her life her eyes were unfocused. She left her mouth hanging slightly open, the faintest hint of a blush coloring her cheeks. She quickly composed herself, wiping excess saliva away from her mouth and returning to her default nonplussed expression. Meanwhile, Mikan was reeling from what she had just done. Her face, which had previously been a lovely shade of pink, was now a deep shade of crimson as she avoided eye contact as if it were her job. She never took control like that. She never took control like that!How had she even done it? What could possibly have possessed her to just go all out with Junko Fucking Enoshima?

"Good," stated Junko, taking a step back and beginning to exit the wing, "I just needed to make sure."

Mikan sunk to the ground, cradling her cheek in one hand and trying desperately to overcome her absolute mortification. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Today's Prompt: "Shield" (Day 18).


End file.
